neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Shaw Junior
City Hall, New York, New York City, United States of America, North America |blood = No-Maj |nationality = American |title = Senator |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Brown |skin = White |family = *Henry Shaw Senior (father) *Langdon Shaw (brother) |job = U.S. Senator for the State of New York |loyalty = *Shaw family *United States Senate |theme = muggle |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidea = }} Senator Henry Shaw Junior (d. 6 December, 1926) was an American No-Maj who served as a United States senator from New York during the 1920s.'Fantastic Beasts' film casts Jon Voight's son, Senator Henry Shaw, Seraphina rumoured at SnitchSeeker He was the son of newspaper magnate Henry Shaw Senior."Full Character Descriptions" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com He had at least one younger brother, Langdon Shaw. Henry Shaw Jr died on 6 December, 1926 after being attacked by Credence Barebone's Obscurus. This was the result of a demeaning comment he made in regards to Credence. He died at a fundraising dinner for his supporters at New York City Hall. Biography Early life Henry Shaw Junior was born in the United States in or before 1890. His father was a newspaper magnate, and he had at least one sibling: a younger brother named Langdon. Shaw was elected to the United States Senate in 1920.Shaw was running for re-election to the United States Senate in 1926. U. S. senators serve six-year terms, meaning that he would have been previously elected into office in 1920, although it's possible this wasn't his first term. As such, he was his father's pride and joy, while his brother was seen as a disappointment. Career In 1926, his younger brother Langdon Shaw brought Mary Lou Barebone from the New Salem Philanthropic Society and her adopted children Credence, Chastity, and Modesty to his father Henry Shaw Senior's office in Shaw Tower. Langdon laid out a portfolio filled with a series of photographic evidence of witchcraft and told his father of his belief that "strange things were going on all over New York" and that this was the work of witchcraft, certain that he was giving him the scoop of the century. Henry and his father both dismissed Langdon's claims as out of hand. Mary Lou was interested in garnishing the support and influence of his newspaper company and his elder son's re-election platform. Henry Shaw Senior refused and asked the Barebone family to leave. While they were departing, Mary Lou's adopted son Credence dropped a leaflet which Henry Shaw Jr handed back to him, unashamedly calling his family freaks. Death While running for re-election, Henry Shaw Jr held a fundraising dinner for his supporters at New York City Hall, which was also picketed by members of the New Salem Philanthropic Society."Video: Scene Being Filmed (UPDATED)" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Pottermore Set Report #3" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Will It Be JK Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts – Or Fascist Beasts?" from Bleeding Cool. When Henry was in the middle of his speech, he was interrupted by a strange, haunting noise coming from the organ pipes at the end of the room, and as he recommenced, the strange noise got louder, prompting the guests to look around for the source of the disruption and worriedly start muttering to each other. Suddenly, the chandeliers shattered and the lights went out, and a huge and bestial rush of wind burst forth from beneath the organ. The Obscurus of Credence Barebone soared across the hall, sending tables flying and throwing people around as it carved a line toward the stage where Shaw was still standing. The force threw Shaw backwards against his poster and then raised him up high where he was suspended for a moment midair before being thrown violently back down onto the stage, dead. After the attack, a magical image of Henry Shaw Jr's body was displayed in the Pentagram Office of MACUSA during a meeting of the delegation from the International Confederation of Wizards. Newton Scamander observed the body and realised that he was killed by an Obscurus from the marks covering his face. Personality and traits Henry Shaw Jr was a charismatic and successful politician. He was often arrogant, and could also be quite cruel to those he considered "freaks," as shown by his treatment of the Barebone family, and the Second Salemers as a whole. Henry was also quick to dismiss other people's beliefs, as shown when he ignored Mary Lou Barebone's claims of witchcraft in New York City. Moreover, he appeared to enjoy his success in politics, as Henry was running for re-election, much to his father's pride. Henry appeared to be fairly conservative and authoritarian in his political beliefs, as during his re-election campaign, he expressed support for the maintenance of Prohibition laws. Behind the scenes *Henry Shaw Jr is portrayed by Josh Cowdery in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. *In the real world, the Class 3 (and, for that reason, up for re-election) Senator from New York in 1926 was James Wolcott Wadsworth, Jr of the Republican Party, who had been in office since 1915 but was defeated for re-election by Democrat Robert F. Wagner. Unlike his fictional counterpart, Wadsworth Jr was vocally against Prohibition, having even voted against the Eighteenth Amendment when it was before the Senate in 1919. *It is unclear if Shaw was a Democrat or Republican (his attitude and several hints given in the film suggests the latter). Appearances * * Notes and references de:Henry Shaw jr. de2:Henry Shaw Junior es:Henry Shaw Jr. fr:Henry Shaw ru:Генри Шоу (младший) ja:ヘンリー・ショー・ジュニア pl:Henry Shaw Junior pt-br:Henry Shaw Júnior Category:Killed by Credence Barebone Category:1926 deaths Category:19th century births Category:American individuals Category:Bullies Category:Deaths by Obscurus Category:Global wizarding war casualties Category:Males Category:No-Majes Category:Murder victims Category:Politicians Category:Shaw family Category:Brothers